Ultraman 80 (series)
Ultraman 80 (ウルトラマン80 Urutoraman Eiti?) is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show produced by Tsuburaya Productions which aired on the Tokyo Broadcasting System channel from April 2, 1980 to March 25, 1981, lasting a total of 50 episodes. It was the 8th installment in the Ultra Series and began a week after the conclusion of the anime series The Ultraman, bringing the franchise back to its live-action roots. It would be the last Ultraman TV series for Japanese audiences during the following sixteen years until the production of Ultraman Tiga. Plot Ultraman 80 comes to Earth as one of the newest members of the Ultra Space Garrison (it is revealed in Ultraman Mebius that he is the ninth Ultra Brother), in the form of science teacher Takeshi Yamato. After a five-year hiatus since the departure of Ultraman Leo (1974), monsters started reappearing again. Yamato's theory is that monsters are born of the energy created by negative human emotions, also known as Minus Energy. He decides to become a teacher at Sakuragaoka Junior High School in Tokyo, and serves as a science teacher, as well as the home room teacher responsible for 1st Year, E Division. He is absolutely dedicated to his students, for he is there to teach them not just about science, but also about life. Unfortunately, he has a penchant for being late, so he does things like promising his students to walk to class on his hands if he is late next time, or even promising to resign as a teacher. He even starts up a band with his students and jams on an electric guitar. His over-enthusiasm quickly wins the loyalty of his students, but often makes him an easy target for the prim Deputy Schoolmaster Kumi Nozawa. Yamato loves rice, bakso and orange juice. He also loves Kyoko Aihara, the gym teacher, but loses all confidence in himself and sense of composure in her presence. Yamato dons an orange and silver suit to moonlight at UGM (Utility Government Members), the regular Earth defence team, after school and on Sundays. He gets the job from Captain Oyama because they are both present at a park in the first episode, looking for signs of new monster activity. Oyama is happy to meet someone who believes in the re-emergence of monsters. Even his own team members had their doubts, since none of them have any combat experience like their veteran captain. At school, only Principal Kennosuke Hayashi knows of Yamato's extracurricular activities. 80 has one of the more difficult human situations of any Ultraman. Ultraman 80 cannot be revealed to be known by humans, since his revelation will lead 80 to leave Earth. Yet, Yamato must still balance UGM and school, all the while hiding his true identity, while nursing a crush on Aihara. Though determined to teach his students about responsibility and integrity, he has to lie and break promises constantly to maintain this secret multiple personality and eventually stops working as a teacher to be a full time UGM member.Ultraman 80 and Hoshi returns home after the event of the final episode against monster Margodon. In the final episode, UGM destroy Margodon all by themselves. It is revealed that Captain Oyama knows the real identities of Yamato and Hoshi, and a small celebration is held to appreciate Ultraman 80's and Hoshi's assistance while on Earth. Episodes 1. "Teacher Ultraman" 2. "The Teacher's Secret" 3. "First-Love Monster" 4. "For The Love of The Sky" 5. "Streets of Illusion" 6. "Boy From The Stars" 7. "Operation Silent Tokyo" 8. "Revival of a legend" 9. "Airport Emergency" 10. "The Visitor From Space" 11. "Gas Panic Horror" 12. "The Beatiful Transfer Student" 13. "Formation Yamato" 14. "Teleportation! The Man From Paris" 15. "The Labortory of Doctor Demon" 16. "The Mystroius Object Snow Art" 17. "Flight to The Eerie Monster Island part 1" 18. "Flight to The Eerie Monster Island part 2" 19. "Directive: Destroy The Planet" 20. "The Army of Bloodsucking Balls" 21. "Space GMan 85" 22. "When The Planets Make a Line" 23. "Invasion of The Space Amoeba" 24. "Star of a Betraying Android" 25. "Beatiful Challenger" 26. "Shadow Warriors in The Time Tunnel" 27. "Terror of The White" 28. "Lullaby of The Migrating Monster" 29. "Wrath of The Emperor" 30. "Lost Frien in The Desert" 31. "The Seed of a Monster" 32. "Ship On The Sea of Darkness" 33. "The Boy-Made Monster" 34. "I Caught a Strange Fish" 35. "The 99th Year Dragon Festival" 36. "The Kuwaganda Winter Party" 37. "Operation Zoo" 38. "The Voice of The Father of Ultra" 39. "I am The Monster" 40. "The Mountain Sumo Boy" 41. "Did You See The Zero Monster Bird" 42. "The Cannon is Strongest" 43. "The Female Warrior of Ultra" 44. "Duel! 80 vs Seven" 45. "The Never-Ending Challenge of The Baltan" 46. "The Unforseen Revival of Red King" 47. "The Evil Glove is Laughing at You" 48. "The Marathon Runner of Mount Mors" 49. "80's Greatest Challenge" 50. "All The Animals Are Frozen" Reception Ultraman 80 had average ratings due to tokusatsu not being popular during the time(in the 80's anime was having a big fame). 80 is considered among the least known of the Showa era Ultra series. In other countries, like France, due to the show being named Ultraman 80, in many promos 80 was named "Ultraman 2080". Tokuriders.com commented that the series are "a little conserved and a little new; it seems the creators had a drought of ideas, and had the imagination with the handbrake on, yet it has points of interest avd valuable aspects...". The series currently have a 6.1 rating on the Internet Movie Database. Availability A limited edition known as Ultraman 80 DVD 30th Anniversary Memorial Box was released. Theme songs Opening Theme * "Ultraman 80" by TALIZMAN *"Ganbare Ultraman 80" by TALIZMAN Ending Theme *"Let's go UGM!" by TALIZMAN *"Earthlings" by TALIZMAN A CD featuring the OST of the show was released. Also see *Ultraman 80 *Yullian Category:Series